


Late Text

by RandomWeirdCat



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Clay is...Still Clay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Justin is emotional, Justin needs a hug, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWeirdCat/pseuds/RandomWeirdCat
Summary: Justin's mother's Boyfriend hits things.





	1. Chapter 1

Justin walked into his house, he opened the refrigerator and seen nothing in it like always. "Ma, there's no food." She was sitting on the couch with her new boyfriend wrapped around her. "Oh, well you could go get something if ya want." "Or just Fuck off!" The man yelled and grinned, waving his bottle around.

 

"How about you Bitch!" His Mother rolled her eyes and the man stood and threw off his mothers legs. "What did you say to me?!" "I _said_ How 'bout you bitch!" The man jumped at Justin. Justin dodged and went to punch the man, he got his arm grabbed and twisted. The guy knew how to fight.

 

He was slammed into the ground, his mother sighing and getting up, she walked to her bedroom, "When you two are done, I'll be in the bed!" With that, she closed the damn door. Justin's face was smashed against the floor, "Get the Fuck off me!" "Apologize than you little shit!" "No dumbass!"

 

The guy bent his arm even more and grabbed a bottle and smashed it over Justin's head. Justin yelled, blood dribbles down his face, the guy got up and stood over Justin. "Say Sorry Brat!" "G-go to hell." Justin was kicked in the stomach, over and over.

 

The guy didn't stop for awhile until Justin coughed up some blood. The man huffed before he walked away, "Damn Kid." Justin felt tears threaten to fall, he closed his eyes and tried to calm down. His chest was on fire and heart was pounding. His breathing was uneven and he felt numb.

 

Everything hurt but he shakily got to his hands and knees. He picked himself up, Justin reached for his phone on the table and his eyes got blurry. Justin searched through his phone, it was 11 at night, no one was going to be up but screw it, might as well try anyway. Justin texted Jessica, he texted Zach, he texted Alex, he texted everyone.

 

Yet....No on answered? Justin's chest was getting heavier, was he going to die? Probably. He felt unsafe, he felt tired, Where was a good place to go? He couldn't Stay here, no, it felt unsafe. Justin stumbled out of the front door and ram through the streets. Where was he going?  ** _Somewhere Safe._**  

 

Clay was laying in bed, he was glancing at the tapes, Hannah's tapes. He couldn't stop looking or glancing. Clay wondered if he just closed his eyes, everything would be normal and better. Everyone would be happy, no problems, and everyone was friends.... 

 

Yep, definitely a fantasy! Clay rolled over and closed his eyes finally, it didn't take a few seconds before there was tiny little Noises coming from his window. Clay rubbed his eyes and got up, he seen someone was throwing little pebbles at his window?

 

Clay opened his window and looked down. Justin Foley was looking up at him, his head bleeding and he was holding his stomach and chest. "What The hell?" "P-Please help me.…" Justin was crying as well. Clay sighed, "Alright." Clay sneaked down to the front door. He opened it and Justin stumbled. "I-I don't know w-where to go." 

 

"I-it's fine, what happened?" Justin came in and almost fell but Clay caught him. "Here." Clay help Justin move to the couch. When Justin sat down, he hissed in pain. "What hurts?" "E-everything." Clay got up and went over and grabbed a ice pack and some aspirin and water. He went back over to Justin who was almost curled up into a ball.

 

"T-take this." Justin looked up, tear streaks running down his face, He shakily took the aspirin and water. "T-thank you." He swolled the pill and drunk the water. Justin took the ice pack and put that on his chest. Clay hesitantly sat down next to Justin. "What the hell happened?"

 

"My mom's boyfriend... He k-kicked my ass." "He sure did more of that, I think he broke a couple of your ribs." Clay reached out, "Could I?" "Y-yeah, sure." Clay out his hand on Justin's chest, Justin yelled out. ."Damn it! That shit hurt!" "S-sorry." Clay went to grab the first aid.

 

"What'd he hit your head with?" Clay bandaged Justin's head. "Beer bottle." "Jesus, you should of went to the hospital." "N-No! I-I hate hospitals..." "So here is better?" "Y-yeah." "Not to be rude but, don't you hate me?" "No! I just, uh, I'm a little lost okay?" "Alright, you can stay here for the night if you want too, I don't think my parents will mind." "T-thanks." 

 

Justin looked down at his lap. "H-how do you know?" "Know what?" "That your parents love you..." "What does that mean?" "N-nothing, just never mind!" "No, it's just, um." "I weirded the Weirdo." Clay faked laughed, "Ha ha." Justin laughed but held his sides after.

 

"Do you think I could actually stay for awhile? Y-you don't have to say yes!" "No you can!" "Thanks a-again." "About that you said, with the parents loving you?" "Yeah, it's stupid, just ignore it." "No, I, you can tell if they say it or express it. Or they could hang out with you, even if it's embarrassing. If they try and get you to talk about your feelings or like in Star Wars!" "Huh?" "When Darth Vader Saved Luke? That showed he cared for Luke." 

 

"You REALLY are a Nerd!" Justin grinned, "Everyone keeps calling me that!""Well I didn't mean it in a bad way!" "Dickhead." Justin coughed, "Thank you for the words of Nerd and Parent advice though." "Your welcome, now why did you ask?" Justin sighed, "I'm not, so sure my mom loves me anymore." 

 

Clay's eyes widened, "Dude...Are You okay, I know you just got hurt but...Besides that, Emotionally are you okay?" "....No." Clay thought of Hannah. The sadness, the sorrow, and the Pain. Clay did something he couldn't do with Hannah, he gently hugged Justin. Clay knew Justin might punch him but if Clay really didn't give a shit.

 

Justin did something unexpected and wrapped his arms around Clay and put his head into Clay's shoulder. Clay felt Tears began to soak into Clay's shoulder, they stayed like that until they both fell asleep and Clay's mother found them in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I'm trying this again....Hope I don't fail And this is fluff.

Justin stayed at Clay's for awhile like he said, he felt…Happy. Justin and Clay have gotten closer and talked more, at school sometimes (All the time), Justin sits with Clay. Right now the two were at Clay's house, in Clay's room doing homework. "That asshole really said write a paragraph on how your life is going, what the hell do I write?, 'Oh, it's going awesome, nothing like wanting to kick you in the balls.'" Clay laughed.

 

"Well he said you could do it in class." "Yeah with six minutes left of the class! I would of gotten eight words down." Justin complained about every homework and Clay usually helped him finish it or fix the mistakes, Justin sometimes wrote 'Shit' and 'Bitch' in his homework's... Yeah that day was bad.

 

When Justin went to go get some of his clothes from his house, his mother's boyfriend threw a fucking bottle as him so he couldn't get his clothes, he would have to go back later. Clay offered to go with Justin but he said no, Justin didn't want Clay to get a bottle to the head because of his Mom's dumbass boyfriend. 

 

Justin glanced at Clay's face, Justin wouldn't admit it but when he looked at Clay nervousness went through his chest, his heart bested faster, and it felt like he was in a trance. Clay looked up for a second, "What?" Justin blinked, "Huh?" "Your just looking at me, is there something on my face?" "No, it's, uh, just forget it." Clay gave him a unsure look, "If you say so though if I have something on my face I'm blaming you." Clay smirked as Justin raised his hands. "Don't get your panties in a twist! You got nothing on your face, well except that cute smirk." "Haha, really- Wait what?"

 

Justin's face turned red, he dropped his pencil and paper and he slammed his hand over his mouth. "I didn't say anything!" "Y-you said cute s-smirk..." "No I didnt you heard wrong! I said cute jerk! W-wait! N-no! I-" Justin hid his red face in his hands and sunk back into the corner of the bed. Clay blushed as well,"Um..." Justin grabbed his pencil and went back to writing, blush still bright on his face as well as Clay's face.

 

"I-I think your smirk is pretty cute too." "Really?" Justin looked up, "Y-yeah." Clay kept his head down. Justin doesn't know what came over him but the next second but he just dropped his stuff again and grabbed Clay's face and smashed his lips into his. Clay's eyes widen and when he began to kiss back Justin pulled away, his eyes almost widened. 

 

"I'm so sorry! I d-didn't mean to do that!" "I-it's okay?" Clay was still in the mist of what just happened so that came out sounding more like a question then answer. "No I, I think I should just-" Justin tried to back away but Clay grabbed his hand and stopped him. "It's alright. Both were worried, what the hell were they doing? 

 

Justin looked into Clay's eyes and his nerves calmed down. He hesitantly put his hand over Clay's Other and pulled him forward, yanking Clay into Justin and  they kissed again. Clay leaned more into Justin and wrapped his arm over Justin and Justin responded by adjusted his arm and put it around Clay's waist.

 

They didn't move until they were out of breath, they pulled away and panted. Clay sighed, "So I guesss We'll finish the homework later?" "Screw the damn homework." Clay yelped when he was moved and set down on Justin's lap. Justin closed his eyes and put his head into Clay's shoulder. "Forget cute, your adorable~" 


End file.
